The invention is based on the insight that in practise not all the microfluidic networks are filled in a satisfactory manner with the dispensed liquids, gels or gel precursors. When this is the case, the capillary pressure barrier may not act as required for the experiment. This means that there is a high risk that the experiment will not succeed.